Daughter of the Dovahkiin
by Altair's sister
Summary: This is the tale of the Dragonborn, and the one she protects over anything else on Nirn, but her duties as the Dragonborn are needed more than anything else, pushing her through hard times indeed, and when someone she loves is torn away and she is expected to defeat the world eater, does she really have the strength?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I have been playing Skyrim a LOT. Seriously, if I had it on Steam on my computer, (I play PS3) the hour count wouldn't even have a number, it would just say "You have no life". So as you may have imagined, I wrote this roughly following my main character, Tyra. There is a lot of stuff I simply made up, most of the conversations with characters were barely remembered and therefore not exactly to the letter, and I may have a slight lesbian love for Tyra because she looks good in blackguard's armour, and when I say good, I mean "Dude, if you weren't the Dragonborn I would advise you against being near men. Any men. Most women too." I also go fangirly over the spectral assassin (AKA Lucien Lachance) because his voice makes me bare my girly side, Farkas is unbearably sexy as well! I think I have a thing for werewolves...ANYWAY. Hope you enjoy and don't pay too much attention to my rambling.**

**Skyrim is obviously not mine, otherwise the Lucien Lachance would become a marriable character and the player could adopt Khajiit children.**

* * *

Sitha lowered her head sadly, a pout forming on her black lips, the bully laughed

"Are you gonna go cry to your Mommy? Oh wait, you don't have one!" then she and her friends laughed. It was commonplace for the little 6-year-old Sitha to be teased about being adopted, but her Mommy treated her like a true child, so she often forgot about that little problem, until she went to school. Another child shoved her and she pressed her lips together, her tail swishing, Mommy told her that if she cried in front of others, they would think she was weak, she couldn't let them see that she wanted a real Mommy, but there was something _really _special about her Mommy, she just couldn't put her claw on it just now…there was an ear-splitting roar and the teachers ran outside with horror on their faces as a great beast landed on the ground in front of Sitha, the wind from its leathery wings pushing her over. Sitha stood up in front of the dragon's face, its fangs poked out of its shut mouth and when it spoke in its deep and raspy voice, it buffeted her with the stench of dead meat

"**_Bo pruzaan. Better to fly_**" a soft voice came from above it

"And fly we shall, my friend, in but a moment" Sitha looked around the dragon's head and grinned at the figure sitting on its neck, wearing spiked black armour with an odd red light glowing from places, similar to her raven black hair, the woman held the horned helmet in her arms, the absence of the coverage showed the red war paint around her eyes and over her cheekbones, reaching down to her chin like streams of red tears, the paint threw the scar under her right eye into focus, showing that she had not escaped _all _of her battles unscathed, strapped to her back was a black battle-axe with spiked edges, glowing red emphasising the terrifying weapon, and in her free hand she held a little bag. Now she remembered! That special thing about her Mommy was that she was the Dragonborn! Her Mommy smiled at Sitha

"You forgot your bag at home, silly child" she said sweetly, dropping from the dragon's neck and kissing Sitha on her furry forehead while handing her the bag, she then looked at the terrified children around her, all staring at the dragon

"Are these your friends?" Sitha considered telling her Mommy about the bullies, but she was nicer than that, they had been scared enough already

"Yes Mama, they're all my best friends!" she almost felt as every bully in the yard breathed a sigh of relief, then her Mommy smiled again

"That's good" she looked at the teachers "I apologise for disrupting playtime" the dragon gave an impatient growl and Sitha's Mommy turned around and looked at it

"**_Prem, Zaymah_**" she said, then placed her helmet over her head "I will see you tonight Sitha, Shadowmere will be waiting to take you home" Sitha smiled and waved as her Mommy climbed back onto the dragon's neck, the dragon gave a shake which was too light to shake Sitha's Mommy off, then spoke again

"**_Mu bo!_**" then it spread its wings and lifted its heavy body into the air, knocking over all those who stood on the ground from the sheer amount of wind created by its wings, Sitha turned around to the shocked children, the teachers had begun to walk around the yard and calm the children who had been frightened, then Sitha smiled

"My Mommy is the best!" she cried, then she was smothered by everybody who had ever made her cry, all saying that they would be her best friend forever, she smiled '_my Mommy _is _the best_' she thought with a little smile.

Once their teachers had told the children it was time to leave, Mommies and Daddies came to take them away in carriages, on horses, and sometimes by foot, Sitha grinned up at the big black horse who had waited for her, the roads home could be treacherous, and were often filled with frostbite spiders and bandits who would enjoy such an easy kill, but it was not strange to place her life in the hands of Shadowmere, who could protect her from anything she would have to face, the horse lowered his body and Sitha climbed onto his back, smiling as she grasped the reins that he didn't need, Shadowmere stood and began to trot home, then Sitha cleared her throat

"Let's go fast Shadowmere!" Shadowmere nickered and broke into a sprint which got them home in no time, Sitha left Shadowmere at the stables with the other horses and looked at the city before her with a smile on her face, she lived in Whiterun with her Mommy, it was in the very middle of the country of Skyrim, not far from her school, which was built in the new city of Helgen, it was originally burnt down by the evil dragon Alduin, but since it had been cleared out by the Imperial soldiers, who feared it would happen again, it was rebuilt by some people who were neutral in the war, a school was built as well, with underground passageways to hide if another dragon ever attacked again. Sitha smiled at the guard as she passed, he nodded to her

"Citizen" he greeted

"Hiya" she replied with a grin, the guard opened the heavy gates to the city for her and she trotted through, she could hear Adrianne the blacksmith hammering away at some metal, she could smell the stinky soldiers who passed her, in dire need of a bath, she opened the door to her home, closing it after her, she heard laughter and saw her Mommy sitting in a chair in front of the fire, a tankard of mead in her hand, she wasn't wearing her armour any more, instead wearing a plain dress, in the chair beside her was her Khajiit companion Kharjo, his heavily accented voice was telling jokes of his time spent protecting a trading caravan

"Zaynabi was hissing and yowling, to be true, I feared for her life, once I finally came to her, I discovered that the commotion was none but a little Skeever!" he broke into a laugh and Sitha's Mommy laughed as well

"Just a Skeever? Not even a hoard of Skeevers?" Kharjo shook his feline head, his laugh baring his fangs

"A single skeever, it took no more than one hit for it to die!" Sitha's Mommy laughed again and laid her tankard down on the little table beside her, kneeling so Sitha could run into her arms

"Hi Mama!" her Mommy chuckled

"Hello Sitha, how was your day?" she grinned

"It was boring after you left, what did you do today?" Kharjo answered

"We found some old ruins, filled with draugr, and at the very bottom was a whispering wall carved with the words of dragons" Sitha's Mommy smiled

"Don't forget that Deathlord we fought, that was no small achievement" she clicked her fingers "I just remembered!" she cried, rummaging through the pouch at her waist, it was enchanted, able to carry anything, so long as she could manage the weight, she finally produced something silver

"We found this, and I thought you'd like it" she said, laying the circlet on her daughter's head, it was made of silver, with three moonstones laid in it, she grinned

"Thank you Mama!" she said, touching it softly, her Mommy smiled

"You're welcome Sitha" Kharjo stood

"I shall retire to my bed now Tyra" Sitha's Mommy nodded and Kharjo walked up the steps to the upper level of the house, Tyra picked up Sitha

"I believe that you should retire as well, Sitha" Sitha pouted

"Mama, can you take me flying with you?" Tyra frowned in thought

"Sitha, it is no easy task, holding onto a dragon in flight"

"Pleeeeeaaase?" Sitha whined "I wanna fight dragons, and meet Paarthunax, and explore Tamriel!" Tyra laid her daughter in bed and knelt at the bedside

"Someday, you may" Sitha frowned

"Mama, I wish I was born as your child, so I could be the Dragonborn as well" Tyra laid her daughter's circlet on the little table beside her bed

"Hush, child" she murmured, kissing her on the forehead and patting her soft fur "We are all born as who we are for a reason, I was born like this to defeat Alduin, you were born like this to be my daughter, adopted or blooded" she stood and her dress rustled as she walked to the doors

"Mama" whispered Sitha, Tyra looked over her shoulder

"What is it Sitha?" Sitha fiddled with the fur blanket which covered her

"Can you sing me the song of the Dragonborn?" Tyra laughed quietly

"You want me to sing about myself?" Sitha nodded and Tyra knelt by her side again, beginning to sing

"_Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart…I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes…with a voice wielding power of ancient Nord art….believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes….it's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes…beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes…though the darkness has passed, the legend yet grows….you'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come…." _She hummed for a minute, then began to sing softly in Dovah

"**_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, wah dein, vokul, mehfaeraak ahst Vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan, fod nus thon, zindro zaan…Dovahkiin, fah hin, kogaan mu draal!_**" by then, Sitha was fast asleep, Tyra smiled at her and exited the room, closing the door and walking up the steps, she chuckled lightly at the snores coming from Kharjo's room and stepped into her own room, laying on her bed and covering herself with the fur that kept her warm.

* * *

**Thoughts? In case you didn't notice, Sitha is a Khajiit and Tyra is a Nord. Please keep in mind that this is not going to be a long story like Merzost', and the chapters may not be broken up very well because I originally wrote it as one big piece. **

**Drem yol lok!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drem Yol Lok, my delicious tomatoes! Okay, I've changed a bunch of stuff in the world of Skyrim, especially since I think Helgen should have a larger role than a burned down old city infested with bandits, also what would you say if you were casually referring to Constance Michel? Constance? or Michel? or maybe her real name is Jack and she's actually a man! I should never overthink things. EVER**

**Skyrim belongs to Bethesda, if it were mine, you would be able to kill the children of Whiterun, cos those brats are FUCKING ANNOYING**

* * *

Sitha walked along behind the teacher as she led the children along a path, a strong man in steel armour walked beside her

"Where are we going?" her teacher smiled kindly at her, she was once in charge of the orphanage in Riften, where Sitha once lived, before it was taken over by some other woman with a love for children, Constance Michel was her name, she smiled

"I thought you would like to be taken on a trip, few of our children have seen far outside of their hometown, and Skyrim is too beautiful to deny them a chance" they eventually began to climb a mountain, once they stopped, the children all spread out and murmured in awe, snow surrounded their shoes of varying expense, and the sight of the world laid out at their feet was nothing short of magnificent, Constance Michel spoke with the man who protected them, her eyes on the children, she broke her sentences occasionally to warn those who strayed too close to the edge, then a single child called out

"What's this?" Sitha ran over to see, it was pretty, a curved wall with strange characters carved into it and a dragon head carved above it, it seemed to be whispering in a million voices, surrounded by a pretty blueish mist

"Wow" she gasped "It's so pretty!" then she heard the other children screaming, she turned around and gasped at the huge shape flying towards them

"Dragon!" somebody shouted, fear filled Sitha, this dragon didn't have Tyra on its neck.

Tyra stood beyond the walls of Whiterun, drumming her fingers against her chin, Kharjo was murmuring to himself about his homeland, and Tyra was simply trying to think of something to do, she sighed

"I'm bored, let's kill a dragon" the Khajiit laughed

"I think that you are the only one in all of Skyrim who could say that" Tyra laughed

"Hey, I heard you like dragons, so I'm going to use a dragon to kill a dragon!" she said, then shouted three unintelligible words, she was sent flying forwards and out of sight, Kharjo waited for a few minutes until he heard a roar above him, he mounted his horse and rode in the huge shadow of the beast above him, which waited for him on the ground in front of a tall mountain, Tyra looked at him as he trotted up on the black horse

"Is something wrong?" he asked, Tyra looked up at the mountain

"I heard a roar up here before" Kharjo smiled

"Is that not what you wanted?" Tyra gave him a grave look

"I also heard screaming…the voices of young children" she clenched her hands into fists

"I will meet you on the mountain, don't be late!" she gave a little smile "**_Bo!_**" she shouted at the dragon, who replied with

"**_Mu fent bo_**" then it took off, spooking the horse, which Kharjo directed onto the mountain, then he heard the roar as well, his ears flattened against his head and he hissed at the horse to speed up, hearing Tyra's loud battle cry.

Tyra spotted the dragon quickly, it was roaring, a muscled man laid on the ground covered in blood, and Constance Michel had the children behind her, Tyra nocked one of her arrows and aimed, then released, she knew the arrow had hit its mark when the dragon roared and looked up at her, she hissed at it, leaping from her dragon's neck and drawing her battleaxe in mid-fall

"**_Dir Volaan!_**" she yelled, putting all of her weight behind the battleaxe as she struck, missing her mark. It was not a failed blow however; as she took the tip of its muzzle off with the strike. The dragon roared in pain and opened its mouth; Tyra shifted her battle-axe to one hand and felt the magic in her hand as she cast a ward spell, protecting the children from the fire which belched from the dragon's mouth when it spoke

"**_Yol…toor shul!_**" once the fire stopped, Tyra released the ward, then countered with a shout of her own

"**_Fo…krah diin!_**" as the words flew from her mouth, a blizzard followed, the dragon roared as the ice hurt it, shaking its head, Tyra then leaped onto its neck and held her battleaxe high

"**_Mindok tol faal Dovahkiin drun hiu Sithis!_**" she yelled at the top of her voice, bringing the blade down on the dragon's neck and severing its head. Tyra strapped her battleaxe to her back and jumped off, panting, a cut above her eyebrow oozed blood, it must have been from one of the horns, but it wasn't too serious, she watched as the dragon's skin dissolved, emitting a golden light, which swirled around and entered her body, jerking her back. Tyra sighed as she felt the dragon's soul settle inside her, she sprinted over to the man, she studied him and he whimpered

"You can help, right?" Tyra swallowed

"My healing magic is not powerful enough to heal this many wounds" she apologised, searching through her pouch for the potion she needed, she froze and the man shivered, his blood staining the snow

"What's wrong?" Tyra looked at him again, her face grave

"I have no health potions" the man's eyes widened

"Can't you get me to a healer strong enough?"

"Not before you bleed to death" Tyra unsheathed her dagger, it was a gift, from the former leader of the dark brotherhood, as well as a woman who she had considered a close friend, Astrid.

"I will end it quickly for you" the man struggled, then cried out in pain

"D-don't!" then she slit his throat, true to her word, the precise cut killed him before she pulled the dagger away from his bloody neck, then she sheathed it and stood, walking past the dragon skeleton and to the children, Sitha ran away from the group and almost impaled herself on Tyra's armour as she hugged her Mommy

"My Mommy is the _best_!" she cried enthusiastically, making Tyra laugh and hug the little Khajiit child back, then she stood and looked at Constance Michel

"Foolish woman, what were you thinking?!" she said in a low voice, the teacher flinched

"I was not to know we would encounter a dragon" Tyra clenched a fist

"You must _always _expect the worst when travelling these lands!" she barked "he wouldn't be able to fend off what awaits if we cloaked him in dragon bone armour with matching weapons!" she said, gesturing to the dead man who the woman had hired to protect them, then she sighed

"Make your way down the mountain with the children, there will be a male Khajiit on horseback, he will accompany you" Constance Michel swallowed

"And yourself?" Tyra gave her a dark look

"**_Vuljotnaak!_**" she suddenly shouted at the sky, after the momentary silence of awe, a roar was heard, and a deep voice

"**_Dovahkiin! I come!_**" an orange dragon descended upon them, landing on the word wall and making the children scream and cower, Tyra looked over them all

"There is no cause for fear! This is Vuljotnaak, he is my ally!" Vuljotnaak gave a deep growl and Tyra climbed aboard his neck

"I will watch over you from the skies" the journey back-thankfully-brought with it no dragons, although the group were almost attacked by a group of bandits, during which time Vuljotnaak showed how hilarious it was to see a dragon throw a bandit around, and they ran afoul of a sabre-toothed cat, which Kharjo disposed of. Once the children were safely back at Helgen, Tyra landed Vuljotnaak on top of one of the towers, it was an old one, the only one that was left standing before the town was rebuilt, the orange dragon hooked the claws on his wings around the stones

"**_Zu'u paak…I am no steed to ride once you no longer wish to walk_**" Tyra watched the children as they were ushered into the place which was once an inn, rebuilt to become the school

"**_Zu beyn, Vuljotnaak, _**I did not refer to you as a steed"

"**_You treat me as one_**" came the rumbling reply, to which Tyra scowled, not answering. Once she was assured that Sitha was safe, she dismounted Vuljotnaak and glared at him

"**_Daal Monahven. _**I have no further need of you" the red dragon growled and spread his wings

"**_Geh, Dovahkiin_**" he lifted his body into the sky and Tyra leaped to the ground, grunting, she stood up and found herself looking at a horse

"Do you need some help?" asked a heavily accented voice, Tyra scowled and climbed into the saddle behind Kharjo

"If only there was a shout to silence noisy cats" this made the Khajiit laugh

"Then where would the fun in our conversations go?" The return home yielded little, but as Tyra was walking past Warmaiden's, she overheard a conversation between two guards

"I'm serious, they say that the dragons over there are more powerful than is normal"

"Liar" the imperial guard accused, the first one shook his head

"I swear by Talos, I'm not lying, I received a letter from Solstheim the other day, my cousin's over there fighting the dragons, and he's taken to nicknaming them Ancient dragons because they seem so much older" Tyra pursed her lips in thought, she hadn't been to Solstheim since she had killed the Dragonborn Miraak, it was then she had learned the shout she used to tame and ride dragons, she certainly had fun with that. One of the guards called to her

"Hail, Dovahkiin" It really irked her, how everyone seemed to think that they were the masters of Dovah when they could only say one word

"Hail" she replied politely, passing and entering her home, she removed her armour and sat in a chair, pulling out a book and bottle of mead, she glanced at the door as Kharjo entered

"Apologies, I was having trouble convincing the horse to stay in the stables" Tyra rested her head on her closed fist

"I overheard a couple of guards talking, apparently there's some pretty powerful dragons in Solstheim" Kharjo looked up with a glint in his eye

"So we make for Windhelm?" Tyra pursed her lips

"What do we do with Sitha?" Kharjo shrugged

"Leave her here, she has food enough to feed a dragon, and the guards can protect her" Tyra scowled

"The guards for this hold have proven that they are barely strong enough to fight a damned wolf!" she sighed

"Sitha won't like it if I told her to stay, I think we have already established that your kind have a talent for trouble" Kharjo flashed a fanged grin

"One man's trouble is another's fun" this made Tyra laugh. The two companions passed the time waiting for Sitha to return with some choice books from Tyra's collection, including one she had written herself, for Sitha. It was about a little bird who lived alone, in a world full of the cruel magpies, until a hawk takes it into its nest and nurses it like a chick of its own, teaching it to fly, teaching it to sing, and scaring away the magpies that came near. It wasn't finished, in fact, it was practically a diary Tyra had written ever since she had adopted Sitha, recording what happened, how an eagle attacked the little bird and the crows, and the hawk kills it before it can hurt its precious bird, how the hawk hunted many creatures with the crows it flew with, and how the hawk was always going to protect its little bird.

Sitha came running into Tyra's arms

"Mommy! Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" she cried with joy, making Tyra laugh and clutch the little Kajiit

"How fares my little cub?" Sitha pouted with her black lips

"Mommy, I'm not a cub anymore! I'm a big girl!" Tyra laughed and hugged her again

"Yes you are, I apologise" she moved back and laid down her book with the quill sitting in the inkpot beside it

"Sitha, I actually have something important to speak with you about" Sitha tilted her head

"What is it Mama?" Tyra knelt in front of her

"Today, I was told about a dragon problem, people are in serious danger, I need to go to Windhelm, from there, a place named Solstheim…there is no way of telling how long I will be gone" Sitha frowned

"But Mama, that's dangerous!" Tyra rubbed the top of her head

"I'm Dragonborn, danger is my life" then she sighed "Sitha, I will be honest, there is no way I trust the guards with you, you are too precious to me. Therefore, I am troubled by where you will be safe…" then it hit her, Babette. Babette was a girl from the dark brotherhood, for which Tyra was the listener, or the leader. Tyra didn't trust many as much as she trusted her brothers and sisters from the dark brotherhood.

"Sitha, I want you to get ready, I'm finally taking you to the sanctuary" Sitha's eyes became curious, and she grabbed a little satchel, filling it with items, ever since her Mommy told her that she was part of the strongest assassin's guild in Skyrim, she had wanted to look, but the travel to where it was located was long, as well as dangerous, she hadn't specified anything, but Sitha understood that working with the brotherhood brought much gold to her Mommy's pocket, which in turn paid for the excessive amounts of food, potions and weaponry required to keep them both alive, the potions and weaponry were for Tyra though. As soon as they were ready, Tyra took her daughter to the stables, lifting her atop Shadowmere, who nickered, Tyra then climbed onto his back and waited for Kharjo to mount his horse, then they all set off, Tyra had checked her weapons again and again, she had travelled with Sitha before, but usually she would find a way to protect her first, the only thing that would stand between an angry Elder dragon and innocent little Sitha was Tyra. She calmed herself, she wouldn't be Sitha's only defence, she had forgotten about Kharjo, who was trotting beside her on his black stallion, making quiet conversation with Sitha, and then there was Shadowmere! If everything went amiss, she could trust Shadowmere to take Sitha directly to the sanctuary, the brotherhood would let Sitha in, seeing her riding on Shadowmere, and take good care of her, and even if Sithis himself chose to send bad luck, Shadowmere was practically invincible.

"Mama, are you okay?" asked a little voice in front of her, Tyra smiled down at Sitha

"I'm fine, just lost in thoughts" Sitha smiled back and they continued on their way. When they arrived in Dawnstar, Tyra trotted past the city and to the snowy hillwhich concealed the back door, she dismounted Shadowmere and felt Sitha shiver as she lifted her into her arms, the door spoke

"**What is the music of life?**" Tyra shot a glance at Sitha, her teeth were chattering, Whiterun was a warm place, where it barely snowed, she wasn't used to the harsh cold of Dawnstar, despite being born and raised in Riften, life in Whiterun had begun to soften her

"Silence, my brother" she answered the door, which creaked open, Tyra lifted Sitha into her arms and walked into the sanctuary, leaving Kharjo behind with the horses, it was warm in the sanctuary, they passed some pillars of stone and a table with unused clothes piled on top, they continued walking, then stopped near a cylindrical coffin made of silver, the night mother would only speak to Tyra, it was the way she was dubbed the Listener of the dark brotherhood, as the only one who could hear the night mother. Sitha shivered and Tyra gave her a sympathetic look, the night mother was still a corpse, and Sitha was too innocent to be here, still, she was safest here. Tyra continued walking through the sanctuary, the wooden table and chair where Babette usually sat reading was empty, so she continued down the steps carved out of stone and approached the banquet table, Nazir was talking to some initiates in his deep voice, he was a dark skinned Redguard with even darker eyes, he wore a red hood over dark brown clothes, Tyra smirked and laid a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and greeted her

"Listener" Tyra nodded in greeting

"Where is Babette?"

"Over at the alchemy table" he said, jerking his head in the general direction, Tyra smiled and walked over to the alchemy table, passing the giant stained glass window showing a grinning skull

"Who is that?" she heard Sitha ask, she turned and saw her staring at the window, then smiled, the cute little Khajiit had a way of coaxing smiles out of everyone

"That's Sithis, the one for whom you are named, he is the void, emptiness" Sitha gave her a bewildered look and touched the glass with her padded hand, then followed her mother towards the girl who looked her age

"Babette" Tyra called, she turned, her skin was the colour of wax, her eyes tinged a pretty red, and her hair was a soft brown colour

"Yes, Listener?" she replied in her smooth voice

"I have to travel for an unknown amount of time, I want you to care for Sitha" the Breton raised an eyebrow at the name and looked at the Khajiit who Tyra was pointing to

"I will, but why me; of all you know?" she asked, Tyra gave her a straight look

"You look her age, and I know that she will be comforted by this" Sitha had understood that something was up by now, and stared at her mother, who returned her look evenly

"Babette is a vampire" she said simply, Babette watched Sitha's reaction, the Khajiit was taking it very well, Tyra gave a little smile

"Don't be afraid Sitha, you can trust Babette" the Dragonborn then looked at Babette

"Babette, if you even nibble her, I will tear you apart" she growled, then left, leaving Sitha to awkwardly look at Babette and say

"Just how old are you?" the vampire shrugged

"I would say roughly 300 years old" she said, and smirked at the shock on Sitha's face, she might actually have fun with this.

* * *

**I realized how irritating it can be to try and look up the Dovah words, so the translation are in order:**

**Bo!: ****_Fly_**

**Mu fent bo: ****_We shall fly_**

**Dir Volaan!: ****_Die quickly!_**

**Mindok tol faal Dovahkiin drun hiu Sithis! (jeez, what a mouthful): ****_Know that the Dragonborn brought you [to] Sithis!_**

**Zu'u paak: ****_I am shamed_**

**Zu beyn: ****_I scorn [you] _****(she's scorning him for saying such a thing)**

**Daal monahven: ****_Return [to] throat of the world_**

**Gek, Dovahkiin: ****_Yes, Dragonborn_**

**Honestly, I'm really disappointed with the flying mechanic for the Dragonborn DLC, it's like; Hey, you wanna ride a dragon? Check out these awesome screenshots of people riding dragons and killing people while riding dragons! Okay, now all you can to is give it a few commands and nothing else.**

**WHAT THE FUCK MAN!? I WILL FUS RO DAH YOU OFF A FUCKING MOUNTAIN FOR THIS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drem, yol lok, my kaaztails**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I'm pretty busy, school holidays just ended and they were the worst holidays I've ever had, besides seeing Grownups 2 with my boyfriend. If you have not seen that movie, put down this fanfic and watch it at once! It is funny as all hell! (Which is a terrible comparison considering hell is pretty scary, as all who have read Merzost' know.)**

**Skyrim belongs to Bethesda game studios, it is not mine and if it was, I would ban all Forsworn Briarhearts from my birthday party, I'm lv 50 and they are STILL OP as fuck! I DON'T GET IT.**

* * *

Tyra stood on the ship, which rocked gently beneath her feet, a man who called himself Gjalund Salt-Sage was talking about something, she wasn't listening, and glanced at Kharjo, who was spaced out, his eyes on the cloudy sky, she smothered a yawn and handed over a bag of septims to pay for the journey into Solstheim.

Tyra carefully polished her battleaxe, feeling the sharp edge poking her slightly through the cloth, it was a thick rag, any thinner and she would cut herself on the jagged black weapon, she had worked hard to acquire the deadly weapon, finding the ebony mine was the easy part, because afterwards she had to kill daedra and tear their hearts from their bodies. A gruesome task, but an important one, and once she had the materials, she had to smith it into a weapon, which was, without a doubt, the most difficult part. She had gone through several hearts before she knew the _exact _point at which to throw the heart into the furnace, and her reward was no little achievement, because as far as she could tell, the weapon was unbreakable. Tyra hoisted the heavy weapon up and gazed at it, blood red glowed in low pulses, it almost looked like it lived…breathed. The weapon was strong, light for a battleaxe, and sharp enough to cut a dragon's skin, luckily, its wielder knew the weakest points in a dragon's scales. Tyra's thoughts were broken by unhidden footsteps as a man in loud, clanking armour stepped into the little room, stumbling slightly with a drunken smile on his face, he tottered close enough that Tyra could smell the cheap mead on his breath

_Somebody's had a little too much mead_

The Dragonborn thought with a scowl of distaste, she had removed her armour to clean it and now wore the armour given to her by a man from Solstheim, who recognised her as a member of the thieves guild, and offered the Blackguard's armour, her hood had been lowered and laid against her back, revealing the warrior's face underneath, the drunken man jabbed a finger into her shoulder

"You" He slurred "they say yer the bestest fighter in the country" Tyra felt a burst of pride, it was, no doubt, true, though only the foolish or most hard-headed people tried to trade blows with the Dragonborn

"Aye" she said with a half-smile "that they do" The man laughed

"Yer just a skinny little milk drinker!" Tyra rolled her eyes and peeked around the man, her door was shut, but opened outwards, she fixed her eyes on the man and smiled

"You're just a fat man with all the fighting skill of a Skeever" she watched his face change from shock to rage and opened her mouth again

"**_Fus!_**" the words carried pure force from her lips, sending the drunk Nord flying through the door and into the wall opposite it, she held her battleaxe on her shoulder and shut the door, noticing that in the commotion, Kharjo had slipped in silently and watched with amusement on his furry face

"Ah, I did not know that there were other passengers" he said in his purring voice, Tyra glared at the door

"I didn't realize I was so recognisable, the Dragonborn certainly attracts a lot of attention" Kharjo shrugged and produced some Cyrodillic brandy and two roasted goat legs

"Never mind that man, let us eat, we should arrive in Solstheim tomorrow" they ate and drank, making friendly conversation and Tyra found her mind wandering to Sitha.

Babette gave Sitha a fanged smile

"Should I count?" the Khajiit nodded and padded away silently, the two had been playing for hours, it had been many hundreds of years since Babette had played with another child, and it certainly made her feel 300 years younger, limitless vampire hearing had met its match by silent Khajiit paws, the two were evenly matched, though so different, Babette even found herself hoping that her Listener placed the child in her care more often.

Tyra was snapped back to Nirn by Kharjo's rasping voice

"Ra'Tyra? Is something wrong?" Tyra gave her follower a grin and jerked her head towards the bed

"Let's get some rest, Solstheim awaits" the two laid down on opposite sides of the small bed, covering themselves with the animal furs on top.

Tyra awoke to find her blood pounding in her veins, like it did when she was about to do something foolish, she climbed up and looked at Kharjo, he was snoring as he slept soundly, and Tyra crept silently away, donning her Blackguard's armour and even lifting her hood over her head, she left stepped out onto the deck of the ship. It swayed softly on the calm water and she could see the jagged landscape of Solstheim in the distance, the cool breeze blasting her face did little to slow her heart, it continued to pound heavily in her chest, she finally pulled her hood down and allowed her hair to be tousled by the wind, considering leaping off the boat into the near-frozen waters, to ease her heart and calm her blood.

* * *

**So, I forgot why I sent my character to Solstheim the moment she arrived, and I sat there for 5 minutes, just trying to remember why I was there, the I got bored and climbed a mountain, and got killed by a fucking Reikling. I DON'T EVEN KNOW. I'll upload another chapter NOW to compensate for this short chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Drem, yol, lok, my little gremlins!**

**Is anyone else fucking terrified of the movie gremlins? I watched it when I was quite little, and those motherfuckers haunted my dreams! I hated how they ate humans, that's the part that scared me! Now I'm obsessed/fucking terrified of "Teke Teke" a Japanese monster who never fails to keep me up at night. DO NOT LOOK HER UP ON GOOGLE IMAGES UNLESS YOU ARE SURROUNDED WITH PEOPLE AND IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY.**

**'m spacing this chapter out differently to the way I normally do it, let me know if you like it!**

* * *

The next morning the boat arrived in Solstheim, in a little city called Raven Rock, and Tyra's blood still pumped furiously fast, she looked at Kharjo, she didn't doubt that he understood, after knowing one another for so long, they rarely kept secrets, if ever.

Kharjo made a point to begin asking the locals about the Ancient dragons and Tyra ran into the wilderness as fast as possible, when she was well away from prying eyes, she sat on her haunches and released her pent up energy, fur crawling over her body as her muscles expanded like fleshy balloons until she would make the most prideful Nord envious of her strength, she roared and licked her muzzle, setting off at a run to find some prey.

Along the road some wolves joined her hunt, and they all came together, fighting with anything which wasn't one of them, they continued to run and feast, sensing another werewolf, Tyra immediately changed course, and the two beasts stood off, the other wolf, a male who seemed to travel with the human bandits who stood ready to battle beside him, he roared at Tyra to scare her away from his territory, and she roared back, the showing off quickly became a deadly brawl, blood splattering the ground, tufts of fur dislodging from the owners' backs, as Tyra's wolves set to work murdering the humans, the fight between the werewolves was worsening, such a frenzy of teeth and claws that words couldn't possibly follow, until Tyra secured her jaws around the male's neck and jerked.

The wet _crack_ was satisfying as his neck broke and Tyra roared to proclaim her dominance over the new territory, then attacked the group of humans, their soft bodies fell all too easily, the steel weapons they wielded offering little hindrance to her huge claws, once they were done, Tyra gave a satisfied growl, feasting on one of the human's corpses to replenish her energy for the run back, she gave the wolves a bark, proclaiming them to be the keepers of the new territory, and she sprinted away, following her own scent back to Raven Rock.

Tyra arrived, hid out of sight and pulled her wolf blood back into control, feeling her body revert back to her original form, she pulled on some underclothes, then a finely spun tunic and pants, and finally, her armour, she walked into Raven Rock and quickly found Kharjo next to the blacksmith talking kindly to him, he stopped when he noticed his friend and said goodbye to the blacksmith, coming to a pause next to the Dragonborn

"They believe it is only one dragon, a strange one unlike anything seen before" he held up a drawing done by one of the residents, the dragon depicted was similar to a dragon Tyra had once fought named Sahrotaar, the girl nodded and gestured for her friend to follow her, after a while of trekking through the wilderness they found their way up a mountain, Tyra standing at the peak, while Kharjo stood about a metre below her on a ledge, scouting. Tyra tilted her head and spoke the words of power

"**_Laas…yah, niir" _**she whispered, red splotches covered most of her vision, each one representing a life, none large enough to be a dragon though. Tyra looked down at Kharjo, in her vision his shape was roughly covered by an almost gaseous red, suddenly, red filled her vision, just as it began to revert back to normal, she blinked at the giant serpent dragon, who roared at her wordlessly, then looked at Kharjo, bobbing up and down in mid-air with each flap of his mighty wings

"**_Kaaz fent dir!_**" It roared, Tyra didn't have enough time to warn Kharjo before the dragon opened its maw again

"**_Fus…ro dah!_**" Kharjo flew backwards like a ragdoll in a tornado, he heard Tyra's distressed call

"Kharjo!" she glared at the dragon and screamed in fury

"**_JOOR, ZAH, FRUL!_**" The dragon became encompassed in a blue haze, its wings struggling to keep it aloft

"**_Toor diivon, Dovahkiin!_**" it roared angrily, Tyra leaped from the mountain and onto its head, stabbing her sword in to keep a hold on, it roared again in pained rage and landed, at which point Tyra had drawn a worthless steel dagger and stabbed it so far into its eye, there was no room left to grip, the dragon tossed its head around, roaring in pain and Tyra was thrown against the mountain's hard rock, gasping for air. The dragon advanced, still unable to fly as the effects of Dragonrend grounded it, it roared out words

"**_Yol, Toor, Shul!_**" Tyra screamed as her flesh was burned and crawled behind cover, tears streaming down her face at the loss of Kharjo and the pain of her scorched flesh, she gripped her battleaxe in her trembling hands and rummaged through her bag, still no potions! She had to remember to buy some!

Weakly, Tyra stood, it hurt, her flesh was smoking in some places and she could barely see through the tears, but she had to beat this stupid creature. She trusted little Babette, but damn her to Oblivion if she left Sitha with a _vampire _until she came of age! She stumbled out from behind the rock, and in a burst of need to preserve not only her own life, but Sitha's happiness, she sprinted towards the dragon and swung her mighty battleaxe, slicing its tongue off with one swing and making it roar, she then danced to the side and brought the weapon down on the small conjuncture of the beast's head and neck, severing the serpentine head in a single blow.

Tyra collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily from the exertion, the cool snow beneath her reminded her so nicely of home, cooling her burns until the pain changed from excruciating to agonising. At least in her legs, anyway. She trudged around in the snow for the better of three hours, until she found the cold, stiff body of Kharjo, the fall down the mountain had done a real number on him, bones stuck from his furry body at all sorts of odd angles, and Tyra frowned at him sadly

"My friend" she murmured, hoisting his body up and carrying him across the island to the ocean, she tirelessly built a small boat and laid him in it amongst some hay and flowers, she set the boat on the water, knowing the currents well.

The journey on this little boat would take Kharjo back to the sands of Elsweyr, his homeland. There was little more Tyra could do for her friend. Tyra turned away from the little boat and wiped away a tear. She didn't know how she had ended up back in Skyrim, sitting in the bee and barb with her head low and her hood raised to cover her identity while she drowned her sorrow in wine and mead from her pack, and once she ran out, the cheap mead sold by the bartender; an argonain by the name Talen-Jei, Tyra had few places to hide, she was well-known everywhere!

Even in the dank and filthy Riften she was known to the right people as the leader of the Thieves guild, she gulped down another bottle of Nord mead, and shoved a few septims onto the counter to rent a room. Tyra stumbled in, her footsteps not as graceful as they usually were, and collapsed onto the bed, not bothering to remove her armour.

* * *

**Tyra's a bit sad 'cos Kharjo's dead. Not even kidding, when he was killed by a lurker in my game, I cried. Miraculously, he has returned to me, I don't know how because he was pretty dead. His body was lootable and everything, but now I'm just letting him travel with his caravan, I'm spending time with the sexy wolf twins ;D**

_**We all live in a yellow submarine, the yellow look crap so we painted it green,  
we didn't like the green so we painted it red, the red attracted sharks and now we're all dead.**_


End file.
